Wating for Tonight
by Ms Ameile Gray
Summary: Cute one shot fic for the InuxKag fans. I do not own Inu Yasha or any of it's characters. I do not own the song Waiting for tonight, quoted in this fic. [COMPLETED]


Waiting for Tonight

An InuYasha Fic, based on the Anime that I DO NOT OWN

I do not own the song that is ii this fic either, it s © to J-Lo

By: Melody Rose Hiroshi

Kagome awoke that early morning feeling slightly anxious and sick to her stomach. Something bad or really good then something bad was going to happen today. Damn, too bad it was a pretty morning also, to boot. She groaned and rolled over, now coming to the realization that she wasn't at home in her bed. She was on the ground, in some forest in the Feudal era, her… home away from home, as she liked to put it.

She felt Shippo, her adopted son for the past two years; nuzzle into her side and yawning, a sign that she had waked him. _Damn… and I wanted the morning to think… ugh…_She then realized the Kitsune's breath had lightened and he had fallen asleep again. _Oh thank Kami…_ Kagome looked to InuYasha… and she gave a dreamy sigh to his somewhat sleeping figure, his eyes soon opened slightly and he smiled at her and something passed through their eyes that made Kagome look away and blush furiously. _What the hell was that?!_

InuYasha snickered mentally. _That always get her, she's so… wait… what am I thinking?! _Inuyasha blinked a few times then stands. "Kagome?"

Kagome immediately sat up, like… a dog wanting to go on a walk. "Yes, Inu-Kun?" She had given him that name six months ago, and he didn't seem to mind it… thank gods.

He smiled at his nick name, walked over to Kagome, took her hand and pulled her up. "Care to go on a walk with me?"

Kagome looked deep into those sparkling golden orbs and something passed through them that she couldn't quite read. Was it... love? Nah. "Sure, Inu-Kun!" She tried not to sound too eager in her reply.

InuYasha again smiled and picked Kagome up bridal style, smirking and he began hopping tree tops.

"InuYashaaaaaaaaa! You said 'WALK'!!!" Kagome clung tightly to him, burring herself in his warmth and strength.

InuYasha smirked and held Kagome close to his body as she clung. "Aw. I thought you knew me better than that Kags."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Guess I was mistaken."

"That's not like you." InuYasha smiled.

_He's smiling more…what is he thinking? _Kagome looked into the golden orbs that were focused on where they were going and he furrowed her brow.

"Is something wrong, Kags?" InuYasha had asked when her face went to a look of deep confusion.

"No, nothings wrong... nothings ever wrong… when-" She had almost let a flirt slip; she immediately snapped her mouth shut and just shook her head.

"Kags... you're acting weird… are you sure nothings wrong?" Inuyasha asked his voice full of concern.

"I'm sure!!" Kagome giggled and hoped that InuYasha would just drop the subject, which after a very similar confused look, did.

After a short while, InuYasha had set Kagome down and she took a few steps. She didn't recognize where she was. "Inu-Kun, where are we?"

InuYasha grinned broadly. "A place I take only people I can trust with my life."

Kagome heart skipped a beat and she felt a deep blush creep up onto her cheeks. She gave the place a complete look over.

A beautiful clearing, especially in the early morning light, flowers everywhere and a gentle waterfall to boot. Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha… it's... gorgeous…"

Kagome felt InuYasha walk next to her and there was some hesitation.

_Like a movie scene,_

_In the sweetest dreams,_

_I have pictured us together…_

"I just felt… that I should bring you here…" InuYasha said softly, enough for Kagome to hear.

She looked up at him, and that emotion she had seen and was not able to read earlier was there again and full on. She understood. "Thank you InuYasha…" She felt InuYasha grab the hand closest to him and squeeze it. She heart skipped another beat and her breath caught. In one swift motion InuYasha had an arm wrapped around Kagome's waist, hugging her tightly to him and he was kissing her finger tips.

_Now to feel your lips,_

_On my finger tips,_

_I have to say is even better,  
Than I ever thought it could possibly be_

Kagome gasped and her eyes widened. _What is going on?! I'm so confused… _"InuYasha… I...what…"

Inuyasha released Kagome's hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He buried his face into her hair, taking in her sweet scent. _White chocolate and cherry blossoms… perfect._ "Kagome… I…" Instead of putting emotions into words he let emotions take over and he placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

Kagome's breath caught again and her eyes widened more. There was only one other time they had kissed like this and it was in Kaguya's fortress. But they had not said much of the event afterwards, but only to be teased and put into denial about it. Kagome soon felt her self relax and deepen the kiss, giving the longing permission to let Inuyasha's tongue enter her mouth.

She felt his canine brush her bottom lip and something stirred within her, desire. Their tongues danced and Inuyasha soon broke the kiss for breath. He then started to plant kisses along Kagome's neck, sending chills down her spine.

_It's perfect,_

_Its passion,_

_Its setting me free_

_From all of my sadness,_

_The tears that I've cried_

Kagome pressed her body into InuYasha's, like she had always wanted to. It was just like a dream and she didn't want to wake up. For that, she never opened her eyes, in the fear that it was just another one of her dreams, but something snapped her back to reality. InuYasha had bit her and was now licking the wound. "Inuyasha… what was that?'

"I was marking you as mine." He nuzzled his cheek against hers. "Is that alright?"

Kagome's nodded and smiled, inside she was giggling like her seventeen-year-old self. "It's perfectly alright."

_Tender words you say,_

_Take my breath away,_

_Love me now,_

_Leave me never_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha pulled her away and looked down into the stormy blue eyes that just stopped him in his tracks when ever he looked into them.

"She looked up into his golden orbs and smiled. "What, InuYasha?"

"Aishiteru," Inuyasha again captured Kagome's lips in a longing kiss.

Kagome smiled against Inuyasha lips, her heart beating a million miles a minute, seriously hoping she wasn't going to wake up, even with the sting on her neck. She pulled away, looking up into Inuyasha eyes and nodded. "Aishiteru, Inu-koishii."

InuYasha smiled and hugged Kagome close again. He was even himself, trying to sink in what just happened. He was overjoyed, everything was going just right. He swore, if something screwed this up he was gonna knock some heads around. That's when he heard some rustling in the bushes near where he and Kagome were standing. He decided to take it as wind for a few minutes. His ears plastered down to his head and he rolled his eyes. "OK, Monk, Sango, Shippo… I've heard you already. You better run, and I mean now."

There was a squeak and the sound of three people rushing off. "Idiots."

Kagome laughed. "Indeed."

_Found a sacred place,_

_Lost in your embrace,_

_I want to stay in this forever  
I think of the days when the sun used to set,_

_On my empty heart,_

_All alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning emotions were strong,_

_I knew I had to hold on  
Gone are the days when the sun used to set,_

_On my empty heart all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning,_

_Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on_

_Waiting for Tonight._

_The end…_


End file.
